Waking the Gods
by SteamPunkHillbilly
Summary: Years have passed since Atem's departure to the next world and Seto Kaiba has been trying to get on with life as expected, However unexpected events with a distinctly Egyptian feel keep plaging him at every corner. After a terrifying encounter with Anubis leaves him questioning his own humanity he decides to travel to Egypt to put a stop to these visions once and for all.
1. Chapter 1

**Waking The Gods**

**My name is Spiritrunner181 and I have been cruising fanfiction for years with the intent to finally write a story of my own. With some time finally on my hands I decided to start with this, a story about one of my favorite childhood characters, Seto Kaiba. I had always been fascinated with his character and how he interacts to the other protagonists due to his training from Gozaboro. He will stay in that character for this story with few deviations. I am rating this story M due to language and violence in upcoming chapters as well as a little romance. I hope you enjoy my first fanfic. Waking the Gods.**

Years have passed since Atem's departure to the next world and Seto Kaiba has been trying to get on with life as expected, However unexpected events with a distinctly Egyptian feel keep plaging him at every corner. After a terrifying encounter with Anubis leaves him questioning his own humanity he decides to travel to Egypt to put a stop to these visions once and for all. What happens on his journey will not only affect the past but his future.

"Welcome Duelists to the Midnight Monster Mash!" He had proclaimed to his fans at the newly opened Kaiba land. "Tonight we unveil the newest in Holographic Technology, not only can you project you favorite cards into reality but now you can customize worlds to give your cards a distinct advantage or _disadvantage_ depending on your skill!" The crowds roared at the thought of jungles for their dinosaur types and temples for their spell casters. Here to kick things off is our Grand Marshall Mokuba Kaiba!" Mokuba sprang to life feeding off of the crowds energy "Are you guys ready to rock!? Then lets get it rolling!

Leaving his brother to the crowd control Kaiba had made his way to the master control room to supervise the systems for the MMM Tournament. He watched as the many dualists took joy in his creations. His eyes landed on Monitor number three which had his own brother duelling a regional champ. As Mokuba summoned a monster something appeared to flash on his screen. "Hmm?" He spun the security cameras around for a better look. A second flash, of what looked strangely like a figure appeared. Mokuba and the other dualist seemed unaware of the figure. To Kaiba the figure was materializing and becoming more menacing by the minute. "ROLAND! Lock down area three

immediately and stop the duel!" Kaiba commanded. "But sir, I see nothing wrong?" The guard replied" Seto rounded on him snarling "Nothing wrong! Do you not see that creature on the screen? It must be a hologram glitch, and after Zeigfried I'm not taking chances!" Indeed what Kaiba was seeing was menacing, a hulking creature with the body of a man but the head of jackal, blood red eyes and sabre tiped claws on both his hands and feet. Markings around the creatures eyes reminded him of the eye of udjat. He wore gold hieroglyphic engraved necklaces and appeared to be staring directly at Seto. "But Sir we don't see anything! Perhaps it is one of the duelists monsters with a specialeffect?" Roland sputtered, worried about his boss, he had been under a lot of stress lately.

"Roland, how long have you been my bodyguard" Kaiba stated eyes cold and hard. " 10 years sir" he replied nervously. "And in those years how many times has something strange or abnormal happened?" He prodded. "Many times sir" Roland said with a gulp. "How many of those times have or could have resulted in injury, negative publicity of KC or near death experiences?" "More than necessary sir, we will lock down the duel area immediately and return master Mokuba to you" Seeing that his boss had a rather fair point and knowing of his legendary temper decided to not press his luck.

With that resolved he turned back to his screen only to find the face of the creature staring right at him. "Who are you? What do you want from me? Kaiba roared half out of anger the other half fear" In a deep almost inhuman voice it answered " Ye who has forsaken his ancient heritage, the sight of the reincarnation of Preist Seto sitting before me is appauling. He who was a light to those around him has been replaced by a darkness to everyone around him." Where he sought to protect those of lower stature, you stomp on them. Where he used the white dragon to bring peace you brought destruction. Where he was a friend to the great pharaoh Atem, you shunned him for your own selfish needs. Even now that the past has been shown to you still renounce it. What have you to say for yourself?"

Kaiba finding the courage to speak, in a low but steady voice "Why do you creatures keep haunting me? I don't have to explain myself to some cheap trick! I work for the future to make a better life for my brother and I. The future is unlimited, but the past is but a trace of memory! Just like you and every other member of the Egypt geek squad should be a trace of my memory and nothing more! Now as I have asked and my patience is wearing, who are you so can I can banish you from my thoughts."

The creature looked in a bout of rage for a second then slowly smiling and laughing which would have given an human not named Seto Kaiba chills. "Ah, you are a favorite of mine to watch you know? So full of knowledge yet so ignorant at the same time. I am Anubis, god of the underworld and weigher of mens souls. I am here to give you a little preview courtesy of King Atem's ever

present worry about the new world he left behind. Due to your travels you have been exposed to my brothers Ra, Osiris, and Obelisk. Yet even with that you still refuse your destiny, you see the story doesn't end with King Atem returning to peace. King Seto, his successor also wanders this world in search of his resting place. However instead of a great evil resurfacing it is a great reconnection that will ease his spirit. King Atem sensed your unwillingness to davel in your heritage so he sent me to awaken your inner light. If you do not realize this, many innocent will suffer at the hands of your ignorance!" The Deity started to fade away "We will meet again, my King"

Just then Mokuba bust through the door, "Seto, what's wrong? Why did you cancel my duel?

You told me the other day that I could finally enter on my own and then you shut it down?" He said clearly irritated. "Mokuba it was for your own safety" he said trying to grasp what had just happened. "Yeah right, looks like you could use more safety then I was just about to win now it just looks like my big brother is playing behind the scenes, you know-" "MOKUBA will you shut the hell up, do you not remember Zeigfried or Dartz? I canceled it because of a safety risk to YOU! Now go see to the tournament while I clear my mind".


	2. The Innocent Shall Suffer

On with my next chapter! Im open to constructive criticism on any of this as long as it stays respectful, no flames please.

* * *

><p>As soon as Mokuba had left the room, Seto collapsed in his chair. "We will meet again, my King" echoed in his mind. What had he done to deserve this? All he had wanted to do was open his theme parks and work on games. His life as he saw it was perfect. He had Mokuba and his company, all others he didn't need.<p>

"Damn... speaking of Mokuba, I should go check on him he didn't deserve my anger earlier." Upon leaving the room, he noticed that the tournament was over. Competitors were congratulating each other and trading rare cards, Kaiba shook his head. "Didn't this just start a few minutes ago?" He looked down at his cell phone its screen read 6:00 AM. "What the fuck is going on? First Joey's mutated cousin and now a time warp?" "Wait I don't believe in that nonsense" Seto got in his Ferrari eager to head home to bed or a bottle depending on how the morning progressed.

Turing onto the main highway he caught sight of the flashing lights of an ambulance, he slowed down with the traffic absentmindedly looking at the unlucky BMW. "Wait...a black BMW?" Then he noticed a silver KC emblem shining off of it. "Mokuba!" he drove his car onto the nearest sidestreet and ran towards the ambulance. A police officer attempted to stop him "Sir I'll have to ask you to stand back" "Im his brother you imbecile!" he roared as he pushed him out of the way. Finally reaching the ambulance he saw Mokuba, his arm sticking out an odd angle appeared badly broken as well as his stomach which was coated in blood from what looked like a large puncture wound.

"Mokuba...this can't be happening! Please stay with me I need you" his voice breaking with pain. Mokuba slowly turned his head to face his elder brother. "I'm sorry big brother, I didn't mean to yell at you earlier" the younger Kaiba said in a whisper. "I guess I should have been paying better attention during our driving lessons". Kaiba glad to see the boy conscious " shhh little one, it is my turn to be sorry, my temper should not have been directed at you. " He watched as Mokuba drifted off to sleep as the ambulance road down domino city streets to the hospital.

After many uncertain hours it was confirmed that Mokuba would be ok, but would need to remain in the hospital to watch for infections to the puncture wound . Staring at Mokuba's sleeping form Anubis's words echoed in his mine. "Many innocent will suffer at the hands of your ignorance". Placing his head in his hands Kaiba, for the first time in many years cried. "He didn't deserve this! You wonder why I denounce magic and gods! Such things do not exist if this is the result!"

"Wrong my lost king" Kaiba whipped around to see Anubis standing near the window. "You see the actions of your past have affected the present" "Let the weighing of your soul speak the truth!" Kaiba watched as the room went dark.

"What…where am I?" He opened his eyes only to shut them again in an attempt to quell his bounding head. He tried to bring his hand up to his forehead only to find it wrenched in place. Slowly he opened his eyes and waited for the blurriness to clear.

He awoke in chains kneeling on what seemed to be a giant scale. Anubis, appeared before him. "Now let's take a look at your life my King." he spoke. "Stop calling me that! and furthermore I fail to see how my past has anything to do with what happened to Mokuba!" Kaiba Roared. "All actions affect someone, they all have consequence, and your many deeds in this age have set a backlash on those around you.

"You see, as I said every action affects someone, negative actions build up negative feelings or maybe a more familiar term to you _Karma_" He stopped to observe Kaiba who was staring in disbelief at the Deity. "After so much build up the negative energy comes calling like a cold black wind, which is what has started today by the unfortunate accident concerning your brother."

"It was a car accident! He had just got his license, you can't say that was caused by me?" "To insert a bit of logic, if this _Karma _was indeed coming after me why take it out on my brother?" The Elder Kaiba spat indignantly.

"Come now my King, you know the answer. Your brother is the closet your cold heart has come to love. By taking him out you may feel a tinge of the loss and pain that your past King Seto felt. Did I not say this would be a great reconnection? If you keep refusing the connection you will keep finding karma taking painful bits of your life away. Now it is time for a review." The deity spoke in a calm but forceful voice.

Kaiba found himself staring at himself albeit a younger version, yelling at his younger brother. "Mokuba I don't have time for you right now" his younger self repeated. "But big brother I need your help with my homework! You promised!" The younger pleaded. "No enough Mokuba! Perhaps what Gozaboro said is true, you're just a useless distraction." He watched as tears started to well up in his little brother eyes, the vision fading back into black.

Another image faded into view revealing Mokuba in his Death T revenge fit against Yugi. One after another every horrid decision was brought before the elder Kaiba on endless parade. Scenes of people he had fired and looks at what had happened to them after the loss of income. His speeches to the Mutt or Joey about how worthless he was, refusing to stop for medical treatment during battle city. Kaiba shook his head and closed his eyes to try and shut out the memories that brought him more and more shame.

Anubis's voice broke the silence "He who looked up to you, you shunned him. Causing him to work stronger, faster, and harder to please you." "To be just like his big brother"

"LOOK I have more than atoned for what I have done in the past. I have donated to orphanages, gave my brother the best life possible while my upbringing was full of hate, pain, and scars." Kaiba shook trying to rid himself of the chains that bound him.

"In some ways yes that is true but you still running from your heritage, and by doing so causing pain to your previous self. This the universe cannot allow, that is why the negative energy chose to strike now!" Anubis spat back.

"Ok so, what exactly do I have to do to help my _former _self and get all of this magical bullshit out of my life for good this time?" Kaiba said half out of curiosity, the other anger. "And if I do this and complete this mission my life will go back to normal right?"

"Seek out your other half, you will find him in the Valley of the Kings in Egypt. I believe a young maiden named Ishizu will be waiting for you." Anubis spoke.

Suddenly the scales Seto was chained on moved to life his side upward. He looked over to see all those from the visions he had wronged standing on the other side. Each wore a sharp stare that penetrated his very soul. Mokuba's stare the one that made him the most uneasy.

"Kaiba! The scale will shift with each person you redeem yourself with, the chances will come along within your journey for the great reconnection." "When the scale equalizes then your journey will be complete. I along with my brothers and sisters shall be awaiting you in the Valley of the Kings" Anubis declared as the room started to grow dark again. Stealing one last look at the vision of Mokuba on the opposite scale he drifted off once again.

"Mr. Kaiba… Mr. Kaiba... Seto?" A soft voice shook him awake. His eyes opened slowly to be greeted by a woman with bright white hair.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed and if anyone would like to Beta for me Id be more than welcome!<p> 


	3. Blue Eyes White Goddess

**Well that was a long hiatus, life gets in the way sometimes sorry to all that were following the story! To one of my reviewers, I understand your point about using Anubis but I had a reason trust me! Now on with the story!**

**Chapter Three: Blue Eyes White Goddess.**

...

* * *

><p>" ... Mr. KAIBA!"<p>

The young nurse shook the CEO hoping to get a response. Kaiba had slowly started to come back toward the land of the living.

"Hey are you alright? You really spaced out with this weird look on your face then you passed out." The young white haired woman asked eyeing the elder Kaiba.

"What happened?" Kaiba asked almost scared of the answer. If he had been speaking out loud during the last meeting with Anubis she probably was ready to lock him in a strait jacket.

"Well sir, you kinda blanked out. Then you began speaking in a language ive never heard before in verying degrees of tones. Toward the end you were getting really distressed so I decided to try and wake you up." Her words ringing in his ears.

"Another language...please don't tell me." he put his head in his hands trying desperately to make sense of the situation, particularly what to do with the girl.

"What is your name and how much do I have to pay you to keep quiet about this?" he asked trying to get his composure back. "My name is Kisara and no payment you look as if you have enough problems right now besides worrying about me blabbing to the media." She replied. "Would you like to talk about it with me?" she urged.

Kisara went to place her hand on Kaiba's, who on instinct went to smack it away. In the brief seconds that their hands touched floods of images stormed into his mind. A little girl with white hair, angry villagers, a midnight ride for their lives, the magnificent Blue Eyes White Dragon whose roar signaled the end of the flashbacks. Kaiba looked up quickly to the girl who had a remarkable resemblance to the one he had just seen in his vision. She was shaken, visibly, and looking at him as if he should have some sort of explaination.

Wanting to avoid the surely incoming barage of questions Kaiba quickly excused himself from the room after ensuring that he would be back tomorrow to check on Mokuba.

Shortly after leaving Kaiba found himself at the Domino City Museum staring at the exhibit that had created such a firestorm during his battle city tournament.

"Why me? Why do I have to be wrapped up in all of this nonsense. Now Ive got others seeing my own illusions." The girl was very pretty, even the cold Kaiba could admit that, even though he never really had the time to indulge in such frivolous behavior as dating.

Kaiba retch out to touch the glass over his supposed previous lifes image.

"Well if ive got to do this can I atleast have a little guideance here? Why here, why now, why with the girl? Where is the Egyptian mummy guard mutt when I actually want to speak with him?" Kaiba growled in annoyance.

"Well well, you are a bit of a diappointment from your previous form" spoke a strong but feminine voice. Kaiba immediately whirled around to face a stunning creature. Body of a female athlete and the head of what looked to be an exotic species of cat. A bright white tunic coverd her while most of her body like Anubis is adorned in gold necklaces, arm bands, and ear rings.

"Oh wonderful are you the ghost of Christmas past come to save me from my evil ways?" snarked Kaiba. The presumed goddess smirked at his taunt.

"Not quite young one, I am Bastet goddess of protection, joy, dance, music, and love. I have come on King Atem's request to help guide you in your journey." She spoke calmly.

"Hm, protection I have Roland for, joy, dance, and music are all over rated and love I don't have time for, can you offer anything else?" Kaiba spat letting his frustrations for the day out on the deity.

"Anubis warned me that you were dense but I did not realize the severity of it. I have come to help you connect with your previous life. An important piece of it walked into your life today, the reincarnate of the beautiful and powerful Blue Eyes White Dragon Kisara. She must reenter your life in order to restore an important connection to my King Seto." she relayed in such a calm fashion that is made Kaiba's blood boil.

"Let me see if I can get this straight, my karma that is built up by not embracing my past self has caused harm to those I love. So then Im supposed to to travel to Egypt per your mangy mutt brother to meet the rest of you, yet you have one important piece a girl who ive barely met here in Domino. How exactly am I supposed to balance that oh all knowing goddess? Kaiba spat.

"Patience young one, come closer and I will show you your path." Bastet placed one clawed hand over Kaiba's heart the other on his forehead. Images of Kisara taking care of Mokuba at the hospital, then at his mansion, Kaiba in the tomb of the unnamed pharoah, then back at the museum with kisara in this one he seemed to be explaining something to her, then the two in egypt at a place he did not recognize, a vibrant city fading into ruins in the sand, at the end of this one a shining white light that snapped him back to reality.

"Those were just snap shots in time, how the hell is that supposed to help me? he snapped in confusion.

"I have shown you end points or dots if you will, it is up to you to connect them for your sake and my kings. I have one last thing to give you to help on your journey." Holding out her hands two gold gauntlets appeared. On each the the outline of the blue eyes was etched with bright blue jewels for eyes. "These were once worn by my King Seto, after his passing they were locked away with the gods until his reincarnate began his journey"

Kaiba took each from her hand and studied them, pure gold, hand etched, he silently admitted to himself that they were indeed worthy of the gods. a few moments later a faint light glowed on the back of the gauntlet. Flipping it over he saw two Egyptian hieroglyphs newly emblazoned in the gold.

"The glyphs are Anubis's and myself, you now have access to us at anytime, much like King Atem did with his young counterpart Yugi. Just speak our name in the sacred language and we shall appear". looking at the back Kaiba noticed spaces for four other glyphs.

"So there are room for six of you on here, I am going to suppose the others will pop up in the most inconvient time as possible from my experience?" he sneered

"My brothers and sisters will show up when the time is right, and if I am not mistaken it was you who came here in search of answers today young one" she remarked in the same calm tone she had since the beginning that irked kaiba so much. "my time here tonight is done, I look forward to monitering your journey and seeing my king at peace after so many years. Farewell for now" Bastet faded slowly into the darkness and the museum came back to life as Kaiba took a moment to make sure he was alone.

Once outside in the cool night air he slipped each gauntlet on, "what have i gotten myself into" somewhere in Domino the Blue Eyes roar sounded as loud as thunder to both new dragon and her keeper.


	4. Crocodile & Dragon

Ok a very short update after a long hiatus for anyone still interested in this story.

Happy Reading!

* * *

><p>A young girl with brilliant white hair stood outside the doors of the Kaiba Corp headquarters trying to gather up enough courage to enter the gleaming tower. Though what drew her towards it or more specifically it's figure head was something she could only categorize as magic.<p>

Ever since the two had touched hands Kisara had been having dreams filled of sand, pyramids, and ancient gods and goddesses growing more realistic each night. The last she had found herself face to face with the god Sobek, his crocodile face snapping towards her, his words ringing out alarmingly clear.

"Keeper of the white dragon, my pharaoh has waited many centuries for your return, bow you must help his reincarnate realize his own destiny." He hissed to her.

"You've made some sort of mistake, I don't know anything about a white dragon!" she tried to reason with the half man half crocodile.

"Ah it seems you are in need of an awakening as well." The god walked towards her with an outstretched hand.

"No, stay away from me, I don't want to be a part of any prophesy!" she said trying to back away.

"There is no need to fear my child, for all will become clear to you with a touch of my hand." With a soft touch of his fingertips to her forehead a bright light was emitted.

Kisara found herself floating through time, looking down she saw what looked to be two children, upon closer inspection she saw it was her or rather an ancestor.

"You are her reincarnate, Master Seth and you were very close in fact the only one who he would open up to in his lifetime." Sobek spoke as the timeline began to move. She saw her former self grow up with the former king of Egypt, then the fiery night the village was destroyed.

As she watched she felt pangs of old emotions buried centuries deep come to life as fresh as a new cut. Sobek, taking notice cracked a small smile on his lips. "_I see her soul hasn't been corrupted, it is easy for the magic to work, reawakening her soul. If only my king's reincarnation was so easy."_

They reached the end of the journey, Kisara as she began to grow slightly more comfortable with what was happening began to ask questions.

"If I truly am the white dragons keeper then why is this just now coming to me?" She questioned looking up at the god.

"All in the timeline of life, the great king Atem needed to be put to rest before we started on King Seth. Seto, as you know him has had the mere notion of magic and destiny beat out of him by the years, a failure on our guardianship." He said sorrowfully.

"I'm sure it isn't all the gods fault, Kaiba chooses not to believe in what's in front of him." She said with a stern but sweet smile.

"Ah, if only it were that simple my queen, but for now I must go, seek my kings reincarnate out, for without him, Seth's soul is forever damned." The god spoke as he faded away.

Kisara still shook with the realism in that dream, with the notion that she couldn't have possibly dreamed that she went inside the tower.

Kaiba, on the top floor of his tower sat with his head in his hands, trying to block out the migraine that was currently pounding in his skull.

That evening after the museum he had takin the gauntlets and put them in his safe room in his office, hoping that his current godly visitors would at least allow him enough time to get his company squared away before forcing him off on this ridiculous journey. However that was not to be the case.

Each night was filled with more and more nightmares each one being awakened by the BEWD roar. He had gotten no sleep, bags filled underneath his eyes, he tried to work on the monthly business report when he heard a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" he spat wondering why they had not buzzed in like normal. Slowly the door opened to reveal the white haired girl from the day at the hospital.

"What are you doing here? Another one of the _gods _tricks I suppose." He looked around for any sign of his mental insanity.

"Your brother let me in, I came to talk to you about something." She said looking up into his cold eyes.

"Fine, but make it quick, is it something I owe you, decided to go to the tabloids?" he growled none too pleased with this ancient Egyptian interruption.

"Kaiba, have you been having dreams?" she said taking a seat in front of his desk.

"What business is it of yours? One of my competitors trying to ship me off to the nut house?" he said, eyeballing her warily.

"No, I'm not here for that, I am here to talk about something that is connecting both of us…Something from ancient Egypt." She started only to be cut off.

"I've heard enough! I have my own problems, nothing to be shared with the likes of you, now if you will excuse me." He want to push her out the door but as his fingers touched her a light filled the room.

Regaining control of his senses he looked around to be met with not one, not two, but three gods.

"How dare you go to harm the keeper of the white dragon!" Anubis barked at the man.

"Oh simmer down you fucking mutt I was just showing her the door." Kaiba smirked at the now familiar god.

"You insolent fool." Sorbek spoke garnering the attention of the brunet.

"Oh look another one to round out the trio, look I was going but keeping me awake and disrupting my everyday life as I try to prepare for the trip isn't helping!" he argued as Kisara watched the exchange, he spoke to them as if they were his employees, not the mighty gods that were among them.

"How better to force you to do our bidding then to disrupt everything you hold dear?" Bastet said in her familiar calm voice that drove the man nuts.

"Of course, I was setting out on Thursday I…."

"You will be on your way to your homeland, we will see to that. Every day you waste our kings spirit lays in agony!" Anubis roared at the man who if he had been anyone other than Seto Kaiba would have been scared to death.

"And you will take this lovely lady with you, her past has been revealed and accepted by the reincarnate, perhaps she could teach you something." Sobek boomed, tapping his staff to the ground the three disappeared as fast as they came.

"So when do we leave?" Kisara asked at the positively disturbed young man.


End file.
